The DF/HCC Gl SPORE Career Development Program (CDP) is designed to provide the incentive and structure necessary to attract junior investigators in basic, translational and clinical research into Gl cancer. The overall goal of the CDP is to nurture the success of talented new researchers in Gl cancer. By providing research support and exposure to the Gl SPORE investigators, we hope to promote the independent research careers of junior faculty. Moreover, the SPORE CDP strives to attract minority and female investigators to the field of Gl cancer. The investigators assembled in the DF/HCC Gl SPORE have a substantial record in mentorship of junior faculty working in Gl cancer research. The Gl SPORE CDP has established a formal process for the identification, selection, and mentoring of individuals pursing careers in the study of basic, clinical, and population science-based aspects of Gl cancer. The CDP Governance and Review Committee, led by outstanding senior mentors across BWH, MGH, DFCI, and BIDMC, direct a program that ensures optimal selection, support, and oversight of the Gl SPORE CDP. Over the past funding cycle, the CDP has selected, funded, and mentored 15 talented young investigators in Gl cancer who have made exceptional career development as well as substantial contributions to the field of Gl cancer. The Specific Aims of the Career Development Program are: 1. Establish a system to identify promising young investigators seel<ing to become independent investigators in Gl cancer research. 2. Provide funding and resources and monitor awardee progress. 3. Promote a mentoring environment in the SPORE that will assist in the career development of CDP awardees as well as other junior faculty. 4. Train and develop the next generation of leaders in Gl cancer translational investigation.